Nicholas Stevenson
About Nicholas Ryder Stevenson Nicholas was born in San Diego, California, he grew up with his older brother and parents. His dad was a Marine and his family moved around a lot. His parents fought all the time and he would hide out in his room at the computer playing video games and watching videos of card tricks. In school, he was pretty much a loner and kept to himself. The boys were left alone a lot because neither parent seemed to want to be at home. His parents finally got a divorce when he was 12, him and his older brother moved to live with their mom in Reno, Nevada. It was online games that first turned him onto hacking, he would do simple hacks within them. At 14, he branched onto bigger things, such as people’s identities, security cameras, and different businesses. Even though his parents were divorced, his home life wasn’t any better. His mother started drinking heavily and Nicholas really had to start fending for himself. He would steal credit card numbers to pay for food. He would also hustle people on the street by playing find the queen or performing card magic tricks. After his brother went off to college, when Nicholas was 17, he ran away from home because his mom had started to become abusive. He hacked into ATMs and other people’s bank accounts to provide for himself. He also kept on the move, hopping from city to city in the South Western US before he started moving East. He began to teach others how to hack, wanting to start his own little army of hackers. Which is where he met, Isabella Evans. She has become a very close friend and like a little sister he's never had. When he was almost 20, he found himself in New Orleans. Even though he had heard the rumors about the supernatural beings that resided there, he didn't believe them. He had gone out one night, got drunk and picked up a girl. She ended up being a vampire and she turned him. Now, Nick works for the Circle as their hacker and tech man. Even though he is with the Circle, he's kind to everyone he meets. He makes friends rather easily. 'Nicholas'' Abilities/Skills Nicholas' abilities include compulsion, night vision, regenerative healing, enhanced reflexes, senses, speed, and strength. He received these abilities after he was turned into a vampire when he was twenty years old. Nicholas learned how to control his abilities pretty quickly, didn't take more than a year. Members of the Circle have helped him. He however started hacking when he was twelve years old and is considered an expert at it. Another thing he taught himself was card magic tricks. He's pretty good at it. He tends to use bladed cards as weapons. 'Nicholas'' Strengths/Weaknesses Now he may be a goof ball but he sees that as a good thing. There's to much going wrong in this world to not have a positive attitude about it. His positivity does have a habit of rubbing off on others. Nicholas is also very good at making plans, whether it be for a party, battle plans, or to break into somewhere. Sun, decapitation, fire, and wooden stakes are naturally a big weakness for him. The only personal weakness at the present moment is Isabella. He would never want anything to happen to her. He also has a hard time taking things seriously. He likes to crack jokes at the most inopportune times. The Relationships Family: Lucas Stevenson (older brother) Best Friends: OPEN Romantically Interested In: Alexis Cooper Romantically Involved With: None Past Relationships: None Sexual Encounters: Random Girls Photos of Nicholas ryderbio3.jpg ryderbio4.jpg ryderbio5.jpg ryderbio6.jpg ryderbio7.jpg ryderbio8.jpg ryderbio9.jpg ryderbio10.jpg ryderbio11.jpg Photos of Nicholas & Friends ' Jonryder.jpg|'Jonathan Flynn'|link=Jonathan Flynn Lindsaynicholas.png|'Lindsay Mitchell'|link=Lindsay Mitchell ryderalexis.jpg|'Alexis Cooper'|link=Alexis Cooper ryderali.jpg|'Alison Vega'|link=Alison Vega ryderana.png|'Anastasia Danvers'|link=Anastasia Danvers ryderashley.jpg|'Ashley Vega''' ryderavery.png|'Avery Collins'|link=Avery Collins ryderbekaholivia.jpg|'Rebekah Dawson & Olivia Matthews' rydercassie.png|'Cassandra Martin'|link=Cassandra Martin ryderevelyn.png|'Evelyn Foster'|link=Evelyn Foster '''